Technical Field
The present application relates generally to the field of nanotechnology and, in particular, to porous particles and methods of making thereof.
Description of Related Art
Porous particles, such as porous silicon particles and porous silica particles, have a number of applications including being used as drug delivery carriers. For example, porous silicon particles and methods of their making are disclosed in the following documents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,355,270 and 6,107,102; US patent publication no. 2006/0251562; Cohen et al., Biomedical Microdevices 5:3, 253-259, 2003; Meade et al., Advanced Materials, 2004, 16(20), 1811-1814; Thomas et al. Lab Chip, 2006, 6, 782-787; Meade et al., phys. stat. sol. (RRL) 1(2), R71-R-73 (2007); Salonen et al. Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences 97(2), 2008, 632-653; Salonen et al. Journal of Controlled Release 2005, 108, 362-374.
A need exists for new types of porous particles and new methods of making them.